Santos por pecadores
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: — Porque te amo, y sé que dirás que no es posible o alguna tontería así pero es verdad — Vió al demonio arrodillarse ante él mientras tomaba una de sus manos — Si debo arrastrarte al mismísimo infierno solo para mantenerte a mi lado entonces que así sea. Religión AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola holaaaa :D ya se ya se debo terminar la otra historia pero no pude evitarlo voy a llenar el fandom de OsoKara 3

—

Los rayos del sol se colaron inoportunamente por las roídas cortinas de su habitación, la estancia poco a poco comenzó a inundarse de la cálida luz del astro rey anunciándole al joven que aún reposaba en la cama que ya era momento de despertar y comenzar a hacer los deberes correspondientes. El joven abrió sus azulados ojos lentamente mientras se estiraba cual felino en el colchón de heno y paja que le habían asignado desde que llegó al monasterio. Se tallo la cara con un vago gesto de flojera mientras se levantaba a buscar una muda de ropa.

Las mañanas de Junio siempre eran calurosas por lo que uno debía andar ligero de ropas si no quería deshidratarse rápidamente. Por desgracia para el, Karamatsu Matsuno, Padre de aquel monasterio de un pequeño pueblo español, ese día era uno de los más ajetreados de su agenda por lo que no podía andar ligero de ropas precisamente. Aquella noche se celebraría la fiesta de San Juan en donde las personas del pueblo encenderían hogueras en la plaza principal para consagrar al sol y él debía estar ahí para bendecir todas y cada una de estas.

Además de eso su presencia era importante puesto que esa fecha era la preferida por los Caballucos del Diablu para mezclarse entre las personas y llevar desgracias volando entre llamaradas que exhalan azufre mientras braman con voces infernales su liberación después de haber pasado un año en las profundas entrañas del infierno. De solo pensar en todo lo que le esperaba aquel día hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas.

No podía quejarse, amaba su trabajo y se consideraba afortunado de haber sido elegido por el Altísimo para realizar la noble tarea de proteger a las personas de los males demoniacos que las aquejaban constantemente, pero había días en los que realmente dudaba de tener la entereza suficiente para poder desempeñar tan noble oficio, sentía en su pecho cierto vacío que no se llenaba por más penitencia y oración que hiciera.

Dejó de lado sus cavilaciones cuando la gruesa puerta de caoba de su habitación hizo resonar el toque de una pesada mano, se cambió rápidamente y mientras terminaba de colocarse correctamente la sotana fue a abrir velozmente la puerta dando paso a un joven mucho más bajo que el y que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Karamatsu sonrió en respuesta mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al pequeño monaguillo.

– Buenos días Chibita – comenzó en tono jocoso mientras el menor se cruzaba de brazos, no caería de nuevo ante esos ojos azules.

– Ni buenos ni nada ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es? – hablaba mientras jalaba al Padre afuera de sus aposentos – la primera misa de la mañana está por comenzar y todos se preguntan dónde estás, maldición.

– Cuida ese vocabulario que estás en la casa de Dios – le pico una mejilla con burla, era divertido hacer rabiar al pequeño monaguillo. – Además no deberías exaltarte tanto puede ser perjudicial para la salud.

– Estaría más tranquilo si cierto vago que se las da de exorcista por las noches cumpliera sus tareas a las horas acordadas.

– Heh, es mi deber como...

– Si, si lo que digas idiota, cállate y apúrate que me duele oírte – no lo dejó terminar y lo llevo casi a rastras fuera del monasterio hacia la capilla en donde se celebraban las misas en los días importantes.

Ambos llegaron a la capilla central, iluminada por completo gracias a los grandes ventanales de cristal y el tragaluz que resaltaba en el centro de la construcción. Karamatsu entró con parsimonia mientras les sonreía amablemente a todos los presentes que ya se encontraban ubicados en sus respectivos asientos. Después de colocar lo necesario en la pequeña mesa de mármol que tenía a su lado derecho dio inicio a la misa de la celebración de San Juan, aquel iba a ser un largo, muy largo día.

Lejos de ahí, más concretamente entre la arboleda noroeste al pueblo, se escuchaban ciertos quejidos de dolor. Ahí, tendido cuan largo era, entre la hojarasca seca del verano se encontraba lo que muchos llamarían un demonio. La larga cola roja sobresalía del traje de satín negro que portaba, las alas estaban agujereadas mientras que del negro cabello revuelto sobresalían unos cuernos de roja tonalidad. El demonio apretó la mandíbula haciendo que sus colmillos crujieran por la fuerza aplicada, detestaba verse en aquel estado tan deplorable pero todo era culpa del maldito de Ichimatsu, ya encontraría como cobrársela al muy desgraciado traidor.

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie sin tambalearse observó con ojo crítico el lugar en donde se encontraba. Había estado huyendo de los malditos Gouls que aquel apático Juez de la muerte había mandado para que lo capturaran por la desgracia de haber sido degradado de rango, y no había tenido tiempo de ver en qué lugar se había terminado metiendo. Camino un tramo de bosque por quién sabe cuánto tiempo solo siendo guiado únicamente por sus instintos, debía estar alerta puesto que aquella noche era de San Juan y muchos demonios aprovechaban esas brechas entre el mundo terrenal y el de los infiernos para hacer estragos en los poblados humanos.

No podía decir que estaba libre de culpa pues también había participado en esa caza de humanos solo por mera diversión, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y si algún asqueroso demonio de poca monta lo viera así a él, al gran Osomatsu líder y señor de varias e importantes legiones del infierno, aunque eso fuera antes, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para asesinarlo; debía encontrar refugio antes de que la noche cayera y fuera ya demasiado tarde para esconderse. Paró en seco cuando, en la lejanía, escucho voces humanas, al parecer estaba cerca de algún pueblo.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora no sólo tenía que ocultarse de los demás demonios sino que también debía ocultarse de esos asquerosos humanos. Un hombre promedio no le causaría mucho problema para eliminar sin embargo estaba lastimado y no había reunido aún la suficiente energía como para curar sus alas que ya empezaba a escocer de las heridas que le habían inflingido los Gouls con sus afiladas y pútridas garras cuando lo habían atacado con la guardia baja. Decidió que lo mejor sería bordear el pueblo y buscar alguna cueva o abadía abandonada para pasar la noche.

Retomó su camino alejándose lo más posible del poblado pero al parecer las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a acelerar el proceso de putrefacción haciendo que fuera más difícil el transportar su cuerpo por entre los matorrales secos. Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió llegar a un gran y frondoso árbol en algún lugar del bosque y mientras se dejaba caer entre las gruesas raíces lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento y dejó de sentir por completo su cuerpo.

Cuando tomo conciencia de que aún seguía vivo abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocar la poca luz que se filtraba de la pequeña ventana... ¿ventana? La expresión de su rostro fue indescriptible mientras se paraba de golpe de la cama, nada cómoda para su gusto, en la que al parecer había estado durmiendo. Giró sobre su propio eje analizando con ojo crítico la habitación en la que se encontraba; era sencilla con un pequeño armario, una mesita en el centro y en una de las esquinas un baúl muy antiguo, además de la cama individual junto a la ventana.

Puso una mueca de desagrado al ver que, además, estaba rodeado de cruces y símbolos religiosos, todo lo que le recordaba al virgen de su hermanito Choromatsu se encontraba encerrada en esa pequeña alcoba, de solo pensarlo le dieron arcadas. Al parecer un católico idiota lo había encontrado y lo había llevado a su casa ¿Que clase de persona es lo suficientemente imbecil como para encontrar un demonio herido y llevarlo a su casa? Más bien ¿Que clase de imbecil no reconoce a un demonio cuando lo ve? Bueno al menos ya casi estaba recuperado del todo y en cuanto viera a su anfitrión le daría las gracias como solo un demonio sabe darlas. Sonrío con malicia al imaginarse la cara del pobre tonto cuando entrara a su habitación y está fuera consumida por las llamas del averno.

– Veo que ya despertaste – interrumpió una cálida voz a sus espaldas. – Al parecer ya te encuentras mejor aunque claro que con mis cuidados era imposible que no te sintieras mejor – el demonio detectó cierto tono de soberbia pero lo dejo pasar.

Osomatsu se le quedo mirando fijamente con una expresión neutra. Cabellos negros pulcramente peinados, ojos de un intenso azul que reflejaban pureza, piel suave y blanca a simple vista, un cuerpo delgado pero no por ello escuálido, un rostro bonito con una sonrisa encantadora y por último las vestimentas claras de que se trataba de un alto mando de la iglesia católica. Ahora entendía porque había tantas cruces en la habitación, no estaba en la casa de un pueblerino común si no que estaba en la habitación de un Padre ¡Y vaya que Padre! era guapo pero por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía le dolía el solo mirarlo y peor en pensar en escucharlo.

El demonio sonrío con cierto aire de coquetería mientras se acercaba al joven Padre invadiendo su espacio personal tratando de intimidarlo pero al parecer el joven clérigo no parecía retroceder, ambos rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, casi podía decirse que compartían la misma respiración. Osomatsu fue el primero en romper el duelo de miradas al momento de alejarse solo un poco del rostro del otro joven para comenzar a hablar mirándolo directamente a los azulados ojos, esa técnica nunca fallaba cuando quería ligarse a las monjas.

– Debes de ser o un hombre muy estupido o muy valiente para haber hecho lo que hiciste – hablo con la voz más sensual de su repertorio mientras reía ligeramente para después colocar ambas manos en la cintura del Padre.

– Tal vez solo un poco de ambos – le sonrió de vuelta mientras retrocedía unos pasos alejando las demoniacas manos de su persona pues el olor a azufre que emanaba del cuerpo contrario estaba comenzando a marearlo.

– ¿Y se puede saber cuál es su nombre? Oh oveja descarriada que ha sido tentada por este humilde demonio – citó burlonamente al ver la acción del otro.

– Karamatsu Matsuno – frunció levemente el ceño pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por aquel ser por más atractivo que fuera... ¿Que? Paró el hilo de sus pensamientos, aquello ya comenzaba a tornarse peligroso.

– Un placer Padre Matsuno – le tendió la mano mientras el clérigo se debatía mentalmente en tomarla o no, al final decidió arriesgarse y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron esa helada palma unas filosas garras se incrustaron en su carne mientras una llamarada negra comenzaba a consumirle la mano derecha haciéndolo gritar de dolor buscando desesperadamente soltarse. – Yo soy Osomatsu.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que después de ese primer encuentro sus vidas iban a cambiar completamente...

Eso es todo por ahora, le he haré más ganas para terminar las dos historias :3


	2. Diabulus in música

yaaaaay estoy emocionada porque ya casi salgo de vacaciones :3 y eso significa que tendré más tiempo para terminar mis fics OsoKara y hacer nuevos :) espero que les guste el capítulo 3

—

Estaba molesto, su sotana favorita había sido rasgada completamente en su última pelea con aquel demonio de pantano, lo peor es que ni parchando las partes rotas podría arreglar su prenda. Un suspiro frustrado salió de sus labios mientras arrojaba los jirones de tela al cesto de la basura, debió haber sido más cuidadoso, ya suficiente tenía con Osomatsu quemando sus camisas cada vez que se acercaba con intenciones nada sanas como para darse el lujo de arruinar también sus sotanas. Y hablando del Diablo, el mencionado demonio apareció en la puerta de su habitación con cierto aire divertido, al parecer las noticias volaban muy rápido.

— Miren que tenemos aquí – se acercó con la burla pintada en sus labios – mi querida esposa ya termino de hacer sus mandados y al parecer no le fue muy bien.

— N-no soy tu esposa – un furioso sonrojo se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas, siempre era lo mismo cuando estaba con Osomatsu, estupido demonio atractivo.

— En tus sueños dices todo lo contrario~ – se burlo mientras recordaba todos y cada uno de los sueños húmedos que había obligado a tener al Padre, si tan solo pudiera hacerlos realidad, pensó para si el de ojos carmesí.

— ¡Eso ah sido culpa tuya! – se defendió lanzándole una Biblia que impacto directo en la cara del otro. No tenía tiempo para andar soportando a tontos demonios que acosaban sexualmente su persona.

— ¡Eso quema! – se quejó mientras se tocaba la zona afectada, la única desventaja de ser un demonio es que cosas como aquellas, Biblias, cruces, etc, podían quemarle la piel fácilmente.

Karamatsu suspiró resignado mientras buscaba una nueva sotana para ponerse aquel día, de nuevo era noche de San Juan y últimamente los demonios y espectros estaban más agitados que de costumbre. Al parecer algo los estaba obligando a venir al mundo de los humanos pues la mayoría de los seres con los que se había enfrentado no parecían realmente predispuestos a hacer daño a los humanos. Osomatsu lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, sabía él porque su pareja, porque ellos eran pareja aunque Karamatsu no lo aceptara aún, se encontraba tan distante. Al parecer las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control en el infierno, según palabras textuales de Todomatsu, y algunos demonios estaban escapando del nuevo régimen autoritario de cierto Juez amargado amante de los gatos.

— Las cosas ya no son las mismas – le había dicho el rosado dios de la muerte cuando de casualidad se lo encontró un día que había salido a dar una vuelta. – desde que te degradaron de rango el infierno se ha vuelto irónicamente un infierno.

— Eso ya no es problema mío – sonrío pasando su dedo índice entre su nariz y su labio – además escuche por ahí que Ichimatsu se encarga de la organización ahora, incluso Akumatsu y Tougo estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

— Ciertamente no sé que es peor — Todomatsu lo miró de manera reprobatoria — si la falta de organización que tenias o la horrible dictadura de Ichimatsu patrocinada por otros dos idiotas que solo quieren ver el mundo arder.

— Como he dicho eso ya no es problema mío — le dio la espalda al de rosa dispuesto a regresar a casa con su "esposa", sabía que Karamatsu lo estaba esperando aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente.

— Escuche por ahí que encontraste algo más divertido que las súcubos del infierno con las que solías follar — la mirada que le dio a Todomatsu sólo hizo que quedara en evidencia pero no pensaba permitir que insultara a su esposa y menos es su presencia — al parecer di en el blanco. Me sorprendes Osomatsu, no entiendo realmente que esperas conseguir de todo esto, es el enemigo, un asesino de nuestra especie ¿Tienes idea de lo que te harán Tougo, Akumatsu e Ichimatsu si llegaran a enterarse? ¿Enserio crees que eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentar a los tres jueces del infierno?

— Según tengo entendido ellos creen que estoy muerto — sonrío tratando de parecer despreocupado aunque en el fondo ese tema lo mantuvo en vela durante varias noches, sobre todo el asunto de Tougo, ese maldito loco estaba obsesionado con su persona y no le daba buena espina el que hasta ahora no hubiera hecho algo por encontrarlo. — Pero si eso llegara a pasar créeme que sabré bien quién fue el pequeño chismoso. Tal vez me hayan degradando de rango Todomatsu pero puedes apostar lo que quieras a que sigo siendo el mismísimo demonio que una vez tuvo aterrorizado todo el maldito infierno.

— No estás en posición de amenazarme — se burló el de rosa — pero puedes estar tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada, bueno eso al menos hasta que me sea conveniente hablar. Nos vemos Osomatsu, me espera mucho trabajo recogiendo almas, ah y por cierto disfruta a tu humano mientras puedas... Uno nunca sabe cuando la muerte tocara la puerta de los mortales.

No le dio ni tiempo de reclamarle a Todomatsu pues aunque odiara admitirlo estaba en lo cierto. Karamatsu no era precisamente una persona que estuviera fuera de peligro con eso de su trabajo como exorcista y él era el demonio más buscado de todo el inframundo. Osomatsu volvió a mirar al joven Padre parando en seco sus recuerdos, no podía seguir estando con Karamatsu, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien lo encontrara y cuando eso pasara... No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Tougo lo llegara a encontrar. Pero era egoísta, era parte de su naturaleza demoníaca, no quería dejar a Karamatsu, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, tantos momentos que guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de su pensamiento.

— ¿Osomatsu? — El de ojos azules posó una mano en el rostro del demonio — ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada — rió de manera nerviosa mientras se alejaba un poco de la escéptica mirada del Padre.

— ¿Enserio? Porque incluso me eh cambiado enfrente de ti y no saltaste encima mío para intentar tocarme como siempre lo haces

— ¡Lo sabía! Mi linda esposa no puede vivir sin mis caricias — se acercó corriendo a Karamatsu con toda la intención de besarlo más el menor se apartó rápidamente haciendo que el demonio se estampara contra el armario — eres cruel...

— Qué alivio que vuelvas a ser el demonio pervertido de siempre — le sonrió el de ojos azules pero no duró mucho pues pasó a mirarlo de manera seria, Osomatsu se quedó en su sitio sin mover un músculo. — A veces tengo la impresión de que me ocultas muchas cosas, tal vez pienses que no me doy cuenta pero he sentido las veces en las que te levantas de la cama pensando en que sigo durmiendo... Sé que no debería entrometerme en tus asuntos pero... S-soy tu esposa ¡exijo una explicación! — terminó con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y una expresión de lo más adorable.

Osomatsu comprendió que el mundo entero, los tres jueces del infierno y todos los dioses del universo podían irse al carajo en ese mismo instante, nada ni nadie iba a separarlo de Karamatsu y menos ahora que el de ojos azules había aceptado abiertamente ser su esposa. Contuvo las ganas de saltarle encima al Padre y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante, en vez de eso solo le sonrió tratando de parecer despreocupado diciéndole que no le tomará demasiada importancia al asunto, aunque en el fondo tenía unas inmensas ganas de contarle todo, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus sueño y sus anhelos, todo eso que quería compartirlo solo con una persona, solo con Karamatsu, solo por él sería capaz de volver al mismísimo infierno y enfrentarse a Tougo, Akumatsu, Ichimatu y cualquier imbecil que se le pusiera enfrente, para poder estar con su amado sin que nada ni nadie se atreviera separarlos. Estaban destinados, lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se conectaron en aquella misma habitación un año atrás.

— Estas divagando de nuevo — le regañó Karamatsu al ver su mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de la pared.

— Solo pensaba en lo que te haré esta noche, amor mío. — por suerte alcanzo a esquivar la Biblia que iba directo a su rostro. — De hecho estaba pensando en que nunca hemos salido a algún lugar los dos solos.

— Claro que lo hemos hecho — El de ojos azules termino de acomodar las cosas que tenía pendientes, se le hacía tarde para la misa del mediodía.

— Esas veces siempre han sido misiones, no cuentan. — hizo berrinche, Karamatsu solo sonrió por lo adorable que podría ser Osomatsu a veces. — Quiero que tengamos una cita, una de verdad.

— ¿Qué propones entonces? — al parecer si iba a llegar tarde a la misa.

— Después de que bendigas las hogueras de San Juan podríamos ir al baile del pueblo.

— ¿Qué planeas? Creí que odiabas las multitudes de "débiles humanos" — esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno y Karamatsu lo sabía por experiencia.

— Y las odio con toda mi inexistente alma. Pero me imagino que es una buena forma de empezar una cita — elevó los hombros restándole importancia, si Karamatsu aceptaba entonces improvisaría sobre la marcha.

El joven Padre acepto no muy convencido, salió de la habitación no sin antes besar levemente los labios de Osomatsu como despedida, fue algo rápido y superficial pero dejó al demonio flotando sobre una nube rosa, jamás lo admitiría pero estaba ansioso porque la noche llegara...

—

ohhh the feels 3 este cap me quedo meloso meloso x3 la historia se va desarrollando poco a poco pero para quienes ya conocen como son mis historias saben que me gusta más cuando la trama es lenta pero segura ;) espero les guste el cap acepto cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc. :3


	3. Devil s Dance Floor

Actualización! :D

—

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... Al carajo, iba a matar al imbecil de Tougo. Aquella mañana entró a la enorme sala que los jueces del infierno usaban para tomar las decisiones en cuanto al gobierno del inframundo con cierto presentimiento en su pecho. Ya llevaba un año sin saber nada de Osomatsu y como es costumbre se le dio un juicio a su caso dando el veredicto de que el antiguo Rey del cuarto y quinto círculo del infierno había muerto, al menos esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo de sus Gouls cuando regresaron con las manos vacías aquella noche de San Juan.

Pero al parecer Tougo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y mando personalmente a una parte de su legión a buscar al escurridizo demonio. Akumatsu y él lo dejaron pasar, ambos sabían que ese tipo estaba loco y no conveníaj tenerlo enojado y mucho menos si se trataba del objeto de sus más profundos deseos. Siempre sintió algo de pena por Osomatsu, desde siempre llevó consigod la carga de gobernar parte del infierno, tenía que pelear por mantener su título ante todos los que quisieran quitárselo y además tenía que lidiar con el acoso constante de uno de los demonios, si no es que el único, más poderoso en todo el maldito infierno y ahora que se encontraba prácticamente solo y gradado de rango sabía que Tougo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poseer por fin al antiguo líder del infierno.

— Lo he encontrado — entró aquel repugnante ser enfundado como siempre en su fino traje café con esa desagradable sonrisa en su rostro — exijo que me dejes ir por él, ahora.

— El caso ya está cerrado y el veredicto ya fue dado, tú mismo fuiste Juez esa ocasión. — Ichimatsu suspiró, suficiente tenía tratando de mantener el orden como para ahora aceptar los caprichos de un demente.

— Ciertamente no puedo negar eso, pero todo el mundo sabe que cuando algo me obsesiona no descanso hasta poseerlo. — Ichimatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral por el tono usado por el demonio mayor. — entonces Ichimatsu ¿Tengo que volver a pedírtelo?...

Karamatsu terminó de bendecir la última hoguera dando inicio oficialmente a la tan esperada noche de San Juan. Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a aplaudir y la verdadera fiesta dio inicio. El joven Padre sonrío después de un trabajo bien hecho, hasta ahora no había pasado ningún inconveniente con algún demonio y parecía que la noche transcurriría de forma tranquila. Camino un poco esperando el momento en que se tendría que encontrar con Osomatsu para iniciar su "cita", de solo pensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día en que encontró herido a ese tonto y pervertido demonio pero no se arrepentía de nada, Osomatsu era la razón por la cual se sentía completo. Hubo un momento en que pensó que tener ese tipo de sentimientos estaba mal, sabía que posiblemente se iría al infierno, todo por cuanto había peleado y por cuanto se había preparado posiblemente seria en vano, sabía que incluso las mismas personas a las cuales había protegido se irían en su contra si llegasen a enterarse, pero ese sentimiento que le quemaba en el pecho tan intensamente no podía simplemente ignorarse, necesitaba estar al lado de Osomatsu.

— Espero que estés pensando en mí, realmente no quiero ser la causa por la que alguien desaparezca esta noche — el demonio le rodeó la cintura por detrás mientras recargaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. — ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu olor?

— No realmente, no sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiches — bromeó dejándose abrazar por el otro, le gustaba sentir sus cuerpos así de juntos, eran esos pequeños y contados momentos de intimidad que compartían lo que más disfrutaba.

— Tengo muchos fetiches pero siempre me golpeas antes de que pueda realizarlos — beso suavemente el cuello del Padre antes de separarse y comenzar a caminar. — vamos, la noche es joven y quiero ir a un lugar especial contigo.

Karamatsu lo siguió sin preguntar, después de todo ese tiempo juntos, todas las experiencias y vivencias por las que habían pasado sabía que podía confiar en Osomatsu. Ambos caminaron juntos por las calles llenas de personas que iban y venían listos para comenzar a celebrar. Era en esos momentos que el demonio agradecía poder cambiar su forma para poder pasar desapercibido entre los humanos; a pesar de que se moría de ganas de tomar la mano de Karamatsu sabía que no debía pues no sólo recibiría una negativa por parte del joven Padre sino que además podría causarle problemas al menor si alguien lo veía de esa manera tan íntima con otro hombre.

Siguieron caminado un rato más disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro y de las luces y el jolgorio de las personas. Poco a poco comenzaron a dejar al pueblo atrás adentrándose lentamente en la arboleda, Karamatsu comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no es que tuviera miedo de que Osomatsu lo atacara, más bien tenía miedo de encontrarse con compañía no deseada por esos lares del bosque, peor aún porque ya estaba anocheciendo y él no llevaba sus armas consigo; el de rojo por su parte estaba alerta, aún era temprano para que los demonios comenzarán a salir y si quería pasar más tiempo con el de azul debía de apresurarse.

El demonio apuró el paso mientras tomaba de la mano al Padre para guiarlo entre los matorrales, Karamatsu trató de seguirle el paso pero se vio tropezando varias veces con algunas ramas salidas de los árboles. Tanto misterio lo ponía ansioso y quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que tramaba Osomatsu. Cuando por fin detuvieron su andar el de ojos azules se sorprendió al reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraban. El enorme abedul estaba decorado con velas que iluminaban el pequeño claro del bosque, fue ahí donde, hace un año, había encontrado herido a Osomatsu.

— Feliz aniversario — sintió los brazos de Osomatsu en su cintura mientras ambos cuerpos se juntaba de manera íntima, Karamatsu soltó un largo suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del demonio.

— No puedo creer que lo recordaras después de tanto — se burló recibiendo un pellizco por parte del de rojo.

— Me ofendes amor mío, además esto recién empieza. — en un rápido chasquido de dedos una suave música se dejó escuchar llenando el silencio del bosque, de nuevo Osomatsu agradecía sus habilidades demoniacas. – ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Karamatsu miró la mano que Osomatsu le tendía, nunca había bailado en su vida y realmente no quería pisar o hacer el ridículo frente al demonio. Iba a negarse pero el mayor lo tomo de la cintura comenzando un suave vals; el Padre se dejó guiar mientras recargaba su peso en el pecho del mayor, la música parecía darle un toque mágico al ambiente, todo parecía tan perfecto que quiso quedarse así para siempre, se olvidó de que Osomatsu era un demonio y él un Padre que brindaba sus servicios, y su vida entera, a Dios. Se olvidó que su relación estaba más que prohibida, en esos momentos solo eran ellos dos, no existía ni el cielo ni el infierno. Osomatsu paro de bailar mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Karamatsu no preguntó nada pero lo miraba con cierta duda.

— Sé que me golpearas después de esto pero... — El agarre en su cintura se intensificó mientras el demonio acercaba sus rostros — Voy a besarte Karamatsu.

— Hazlo — Fue apenas un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que el demonio se adueñara de sus labios rápidamente sin intención alguna de separarse de él.

Ambas bocas encajaban perfectamente, aquella era la prueba contundente, ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Karamatsu rodeo tímidamente con sus brazos el cuello del demonio mientras el beso comenzó a tomar más intensidad; la música seguía sonando y la luz de las velas tintineó por unos segundos. Osomatsu quería llegar a más pero no tenía idea de cómo lo tomaría el de azul, con precaución comenzó a pasear sus manos por los costados del Padre teniendo especial cuidado en no tocar algo indebido, no quería asustar a Karamatsu.

El joven Padre se tensó de inmediato al sentir las caricias del demonio pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, cerró los ojos concentrándose enteramente en el beso que aún mantenía con Osomatsu y dejo que su mente y su sentido común se fueran lejos, esa noche era solo para ellos. Todo era perfecto hasta que, de la nada, un grito de terror se escuchó por todo el bosque, al parecer venia del pueblo. Karamatsu se separó violentamente del demonio, debía regresar al pueblo, no quería ni pensar en que un demonio había atacado a alguien en su ausencia.

— ¡Espera Karamatsu…! – Pero el de azul ya no lo escuchaba pues había prácticamente corrido hacia donde creía estaba el pueblo.

Osomatsu suspiro frustrado por su noche arruinada pero el sentimiento no le duro mucho pues antes de avanzar siquiera un paso un viento helado le recorrió la columna entera haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera por culpa de varios y potentes escalofríos. Reconocía esa horrible sensación donde fuera, el viento de la muerte que nunca presagiaba nada bueno, solo conocía a una sola persona con el suficiente poder como para hacerle temblar de aquella manera.

— Tougo…

— Ha pasado un año entero Osomatsu – de entre los arboles la macabra silueta del Juez del infierno se dejó observar – Pero al fin te he encontrado…

El de rojo paso saliva con dificultad, solo tenía dos opciones, pelear o huir lo más rápido posible. Cualquier cosa que eligiera sabía que tenía que proteger a Karamatsu de ese demente, aun si eso le costaba la vida…

Las cosas se complican X3 espero les haya gustado :3


	4. Gloria Diaboli

Me estoy tardando más de lo normal con esta historia :( pero estoy decidida a terminarla :D

Gracias por leer :3 cualquier comentario será bien recibido

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karamatsu corría entre los arboles tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al pueblo, los gritos seguían escuchándose por todo el bosque pero sentía que mientras más corría más se adentraba en la frondosa arboleda. Desesperado miró hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una señal que le dijera que estaba yendo por buen camino pero lo único que podía apreciar era los troncos de los arboles ennegrecidos por la poca iluminación de la noche. Por un instante el reflejo de unas luces lo cegó momentáneamente y con la corazonada latiendo en su pecho corrió hacia donde creía provenían los destellos.

\- ¡Es él! – escuchó el grito de una mujer cuando estuvo por fin fuera de la arboleda. – es el hombre que vi en el bosque teniendo sexo con un demonio

\- ¡Monstruo! – corearon algunos. - ¡Brujería! ¡Satanismo! ¡Sodomita!

\- ¿No es el Padre Karamatsu? – cuchicheaban otros. – sí, es él.

\- Qué vergüenza – apuntaban los demás – una total deshonra para la iglesia.

En menos tiempo del que pensó se encontró rodeado por muchas personas armadas con antorchas y tridentes ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se preguntó el de ojos azules mientras retrocedía con cierto temor en la mirada. Todas y cada una de las personas que salvó tiempo atrás estaban ahora acusándolo de sodomía y satanismo, que si bien no era del todo falso, no podía creer que alguien lo hubiera descubierto junto a Osomatsu, solo esperaba que al impulsivo demonio no se le ocurriera aparecerse en esos momentos pues ahí si no sabría cómo negar las acusaciones que le habían infundado.

\- Hasta que nos honra con su presencia Padre Matsuno – una gélida voz a sus espaldas lo puso en alerta. El Cardenal Atsushi era conocido por todos como una persona fría y calculadora que no sentía piedad por nada. – si es tan amable de acompañarme.

\- Yo no… - El castaño lo mando a callar con un simple movimiento de manos, había llegado junto con varios hombres que lo apresaron y lo encaminaron hacia una enorme carroza con los gritos y burlas de todos los pueblerinos de fondo. Karamatsu jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida.

Atsushi se subió junto a él en la carroza y dio la orden de avanzar; durante todo el trayecto Karamatsu estuvo más tenso que la cuerda de un arco, muchas preguntas atacaban su mente y mientras más tiempo pasaba encerrado con el Cardenal en ese pequeño espacio más nervioso de ponía ¿Dónde estaba Osomatsu? ¿Cómo los habían descubierto? ¿Cuál era el motivo de mandar a uno de los altos mandos de la iglesia por él? ¿A dónde lo llevaban? Se removió incomodo en el asiento mientras miraba por la ventana, lo único que se apreciaba en el exterior era la inmensa oscuridad que las sombras de los arboles le proporcionaban al bosque, no era una vista para nada agradable.

\- Debe estar confundido y asustado Padre Matsuno – hablo al fin el Cardenal, Karamatsu lo miro atentamente. – hemos recibido informes un tanto… anormales de su comportamiento.

\- ¿Anormales? – la sola palabra se sentía pesada en su boca. - ¿De qué está hablando? Yo jamás di pauta a comportamientos de ese tipo, siempre cumplí con mi deber como Padre de la iglesia a la que fui consagrado y…

\- Lo sabemos Padre Matsuno – el castaño se veía harto de tanta palabrería – si es inocente, como usted dice, entonces no tiene nada que temer

\- ¿A dónde me llevan? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

\- Iremos a que limpie su nombre en el Santo tribunal eclesiástico de la Inquisición.

 _¿Qué…?_

El infierno permanecía exactamente igual a como Osomatsu lo recordaba, gritos de agonía y terror en su más puro esplendor, fuego y pestilencia abundante por todos los rincones, almas siendo torturadas hasta límites inimaginables e inaguantables, lo de siempre. Tougo caminaba a su lado sin perder de vista las expresiones del joven demonio, tenía una sorpresa especial reservada solo para él y ya podía saborear el momento y la reacción que Osomatsu pondría. Entraron por la enorme puerta principal del tribunal infernal mientras eran observados por miles de ojos expectantes, todos los demonios, líderes, Condes y Duques infernales se encontraban en la enorme estancia a la espera del juicio.

\- No puedo creer que volvamos a hacer esto – masculló molesto Ichimatsu desde su asiento junto a Akumatsu quien solo veía todo de manera burlona – Maldito Tougo y su maldita obsesión por Osomatsu.

\- Hay que darle crédito por su perseverancia – se burló Akumatsu - ¡A callar malditas escorias que el juicio va a comenzar!

La enorme estancia quedo en completo silencio ante la orden del tercer Juez; Tougo encamino al de rojo hasta ponerlo en el centro de la sala para después tomar su asiento correspondiente entre los demás Jueces. Ichimatsu miro al de rojo con cierta pena, odiaba todo el procedimiento de los juicios en el infierno y peor aún tener que retomar un caso que ya se había dado por cerrado pero la influencia de Tougo en el infierno alcanzaba límites insospechables y es por ello que nadie podía contradecirle cuando hacía algo.

\- Osomatsu, anterior líder de cinco círculos infernales y comandante de varias legiones de poderosos demonios se le acusa de confraternizar con el enemigo, de asesinar a hermanos de nuestra propia raza y de ir contra las leyes impuestas por los antiguos – el de rojo escuchaba sin interés realmente, ya habia pasado por eso antes y tener que soportarlo de nuevo solo le daba flojera. – es por ello que ahora, en vista de que la vez anterior huiste cuando se te impuso la pena, quedaras bajo la jurisdicción del primer Juez del infierno, Tougo.

 _Asi que esto era lo que estabas tramando, maldito viejo._ Pensó molesto el demonio, no importaba realmente, escapo una vez y podría volver a hacerlo, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era saber si Karamatsu se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? – Termino Ichimatsu por mera formalidad, sabía que no importaba lo que Osomatsu dijera no habría poder sobre esta tierra que lo ayudara a escaparse de Tougo.

\- Como si realmente importara lo que yo tuviera que decir. – Miro con odio al primer Juez quien solo le devolvió una sonrisa cínica

\- Pero primero… - se levantó Tougo de repente chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que un enorme espejo apareciera en el centro del tribunal a la vista de todos. – quiero mostrarle algo a mi nuevo sirviente, una vista única y especialmente hecha para él.

Osomatsu sintió un escalofrió de nuevo por todo el cuerpo y supo que nada bueno podía salir de todo ello. El espejo se ilumino por unos segundos antes de mostrar la figura de Karamatsu esposado y con varios golpes en su rostro. El de rojo se abalanzó sobre el Juez pero antes de llegar siquiera a mitad de camino unas manos lo apresaron y lo mandaron de nuevo al centro de la sala obligándolo a seguir viendo lo que estaba pasando el espejo. Karamatsu se encontraba, al parecer, en un pequeño recinto solo iluminado por la luz de unas velas; tenía dos soldados, uno de cada lado, vigilando que no se moviera y al frente estaba un anciano detrás de un escritorio escribiendo, al parecer, algo sobre un pergamino.

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo Padre Matsuno – comenzó con voz cansada el anciano – usted es acusado de crímenes muy graves para la santa iglesia los cuales mencionare a continuación…

Osomatsu tragó saliva y apretó los dientes cuando vio el ligero temblor que ataco el cuerpo de Karamatsu.

\- Herejía, satanismo, brujería y actos de blasfemia en nombre del Santo oficio y por sobre todo sodomía con un demonio en un aquelarre – Karamatsu tenía los ojos tan abiertos que estaba seguro que se le saldrían de las cuencas ¿En qué momento había hecho todo aquello? – ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

\- Yo jamás…

\- Le recuerdo que está bajo juramente divino Padre Matsuno – el de azul lo miro indignado. – entonces ¿Niega todas y cada una de las acusaciones que le han hecho a su persona?

\- ¡Por supuesto que las niego! – su exaltación hizo que los guardias lo tomaran de ambos brazos impidiéndole moverse. – ¡Suéltenme!

\- Entonces ¿Niega también conocer a un tal Osomatsu? – ambos, tanto demonio como Padre, abrieron los ojos con miedo. El anciano solo sonrió como si disfrutara todo lo que estaba pasando. – una reacción vale más que sus palabras vacías Padre Matsuno. Su juicio se llevara a cabo dentro de dos días en la plaza pública, mientras tanto lo mantendremos en una de las celdas para los condenados. Pueden llevárselo.

Karamatsu trato de hablar de nuevo pero uno de los guardias le coloco una mordaza en la boca mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la habitación. Osomatsu veía todo aquello con fuego en los ojos y los músculos tensos, no podía permitir que quemaran a Karamatsu en una hoguera frente a miles de personas enfermas que solo disfrutaban de ver el dolor ajeno; se removió violentamente tratando de soltarse de sus amarres mientras despotricaba insultos en todas las lenguas que conocía hacia Tougo pero el Juez solo lo miraba divertido.

\- Llévenlo también a una celda – ordeno a uno de los demonios de su ejército. – su castigo apenas está empezando.

Ichimatsu observaba todo con el mismo rostro estoico de siempre pero por dentro no podía evitar sentir preocupación por quien en su vida pasada fuera su hermano mayor…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hasta el proximo cap! :D


	5. Condena

Holaaaa! :D aqui con otro cap de mi pequeño tic :3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Se sentía cansado, la pequeña celda en la que lo tenían encerrado apenas media dos metros de largo por dos de ancho y ni que decir de la altura, la única manera en la que podía encontrar una posición cómoda era sentado pues la celda apenas y media un metro de alto. "Podría haber sido peor" pensó para sus adentros, a su lado habían condenados que prácticamente estaban enterrados en la pared esperando su juicio. Karamatsu enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas aguantando el cumulo de sentimientos que burbujeaban en la boca de su estomago, jamás pensó que terminaría en una situación como aquella, a punto de ser condenado por la Inquisición.

Lo curioso es que en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en Osomatsu y en donde podría haberse metido. No es que no quisiera verlo, de hecho lo que mas añoraba en esos momentos era la presencia del rojo demonio, pero en un lugar lleno de símbolos católicos y exorcistas lo ultimo que quería era que Osomatsu terminara siendo atrapado o peor eliminado. Lo que el de azul desconocía era que el demonio estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones que él con la diferencia de que, en los calabozos del infierno, la seguridad era aun mas estricta.

– Mira lo que tenemos aquí – hablo una grave voz del otro lado de la celda. Osomatsu no se digno siquiera a levantar la mirada, sabia que lo único que esos demonios de poca monta harían seria buscar provocarlo. – ¿No es el gran Osomatsu? ¿El presumido Jefe del quinto circulo?

– ¡Es él! – se burló otro mientras le tiraba tierra a la cara. Osomatsu conto hasta diez, tenia otros asuntos mas importantes que pelear con unos idiotas – Desde aquí no luces tan amenazante ¿Eh?

– Y lucirá menos cuando se convierta en la puta de Tougo – Rio el primero, todos sabían la razón por la cual el primer Juez del infierno había hecho todo aquel circo. – Ya te puedo imaginar gimiendo como la perra en celo que eres

– Cuando el Amo Tougo se aburra de ti espero que nos deje divertirnos también a nosotros – las carcajadas hacían eco por todo el lugar. El de rojo rechinaba los dientes pero seguía sin mover un solo musculo. – ¿No piensas decir nada? ¡Entonces hare que hables…!

Uno de los demonios hizo aparecer un enorme látigo lleno de espinas mientras hacia amago de atacar al de rojo pero antes de poder acercar el arma al cuerpo de Osomatsu una enorme sombra con forma de felino los ataco repentinamente. Osomatsu miraba sin pena alguna el carnaval de sangre y viseras que se llevaba a cabo fuera de su celda. La enorme bestia felina comenzó a alimentarse tranquilamente de ambos demonios.

– Se te paso la mano un poco ¿No crees, Ichimatsu? – se burlo recargando la cabeza en la dura pared. – ¿A que has venido? ¿A burlarte también?

– Seria lo mas prudente, después de todo estas en esta situación por todas las estúpidas decisiones que has tomado – la figura del Juez se dejo ver mientras abría la celda – ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?

– No sabia que mi juicio aun seguía en pie – lo miro con una mueca irónica. – Te diga lo que te diga eso no cambia nada, me convertiré en el juguete sexual de un maldito loco, el amor de mi vida va a ser quemado en una hoguera y yo no podre hacer nada para evitarlo, voy a pasar mi entera maldita existencia pudriéndome aquí.

– Me sorprende que te hayas resignado tan pronto – el tono que empleo mas que una burla sonaba decepcionado. – ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi hermano mayor? ¿Qué paso con aquel idiota que se lanzaba a hacer las cosas sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias?

– El amor cambia hasta a los demonios supongo…

– ¡¿Entonces porque no peleas por el?! – lo tomo del cuello mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente. – ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácil aun cuando sabes que la persona que, según tu, amas con locura va a morir?

– Porque, Ichimatsu… – le tomo de las muñecas haciendo una leve presión mientras bajaba la mirada. – Karamatsu va a morir de todas maneras

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Aun y si yo lograra escapar de nuevo de este maldito lugar, lograra ir hasta el tribunal de la Inquisición y salvara a Karamatsu para irnos lejos de todo y de todos – la voz comenzó a quebrársele, el de morado solo lo miraba sin creérselo – Aun y cuando vivamos huyendo del mundo entero ¿Acaso crees que Tougo va a rendirse tan fácilmente? ¿Crees que de verdad va a dejarnos en paz? Ese monstruo no va a descansar hasta que cada parte de mi sea únicamente de él y para que eso pase tiene que deshacerse de Karamatsu… Prefiero, prefiero mil veces cargar eternamente sobre mis espaldas la muerte de Karamatsu en una hoguera a tener que soportar el ver como es torturado hasta la muerte por Tougo.

– …Sentido

– ¿Qué? – levanto la mirada cubierta de lagrimas para encontrarse con los furiosos ojos morados de Ichimatsu.

– ¡TODA LA MIERDA QUE DICES NO TIENE NI UN PUTO SENTIDO! – comenzó a azotar de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de su hermano en la dura pared – ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres un completo idiota!

– I-Ichimatsu me asfixias – trataba de soltarse del agarre del menor pero mientras mas lo hacia el de morado parecía apretar con mas fuerza.

– Escúchame bien imbécil porque solo pienso decirlo una maldita vez – ambas miradas se conectaron, la rubí confusa y la amatista decidida. – Desde mucho antes, mucho antes siquiera que tu te fijaras en él, yo estuve enamorado de Karamatsu ¡Sigo estando enamorado de Karamatsu! Pera sabia que era imposible por mi trabajo como Juez en este maldito vertedero, cuando fuiste degradado mande a los Gouls para que te alejaran lo mas que pudieran del infierno porque sabia que Tougo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, jamás pensé… jamás pensé que Karamatsu te fuera a encontrar aquel día, peor aun, jamás pensé que fueras a enamorarte de él y que además fueras correspondido.

– Ichimatsu…

– Hubiera dado todo lo que tengo y mas por que Karamatsu si quiera supiera de mi existencia y ahora tu, **TU** maldito idiota, que tienes lo único que siempre quise en este mundo ¿Te rindes con tanta facilidad? Eres un patético e inútil pedazo de basura.

– ¿Qué debería hacer? – gimió con impotencia.

– Tu ya sabes que debes hacer – con un chasquido de dedos libero al de rojo de sus cadenas mientras hacia aparecer un portal hacia el mundo terrenal. – si me vuelvo a enterar que las volviste a cagar te juro Osomatsu…

– Gracias "Ichimachu" – lo abrazo antes de desaparecer por el portal dejando al Juez solo en la celda.

– Debiste haber sido un gran actor en tu vida pasada – hablo una suave voz a sus espaldas – me alegra saber que en el fondo aun tienes corazón.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Todomatsu? Creí que el trabajo de la muerte nunca terminaba como para darse ciertos descansos. – el de rosa arrugo el ceño pero no borro su sonrisa.

– Vine a darle un mensaje a Osomatsu de parte de mi angelito – suspiro soñadoramente de solo recordar a su precioso ángel amarillo – pero al parecer te me adelantaste.

– Solo le di una pequeña charla motivacional.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el portal por el cual había entrado el de rojo, solo esperaban que aun pudiera llegar a tiempo a detener toda aquella locura pues por lo que Jyuushimatsu había investigado al parecer habían adelantado el juicio de Karamatsu para antes de lo previsto. Jyuushimatsu sobrevolaba la enorme plaza en donde se llevaría a cabo el auto de fe del Padre Matsuno, no entendía ese comportamiento en los humanos, incluso Choromatsu y Kamimatsu quienes eran las altas divinidades en el cielo encontraban aberrante ese tipo de actos. Vio como un par de guardias encaminaban al joven padre hacia una plataforma en donde habían puesto ya la enorme hoguera. El Cardenal que oficiaría el juicio no era otro que Atsushi.

– Estamos aquí reunidos, hermanos míos, para presenciar el juicio y auto de fe del Padre Karamatsu Matsuno, quien ha sido acusado de haber incurrido en el pecado por medio de tentaciones diabólicas. – se giro hacia el de azul con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – En nombre de la única y santa religión he de dictar la sentencia que se te ha impuesto por el cargo a tus crímenes ¿Algo que quieras confesar antes de dictar la sentencia?

– Nada – le devolvió la mirada sin amedrentarse. Aquello no podía ser, de ninguna forma, un acto de piedad católico.

– Padre Karamatsu Matsuno se te condena a la piadosa purificación del alma por medio del fuego sagrado de Dios. – mientras iba recitando los guardias que habían escoltado al de azul hasta ese entonces comenzaron a atarlo al enorme poste de la hoguera. – En nombre de Dios debes poner tu alma y expiar tus pecados, arrepiéntete y encontraras el perdón. Acepta a Cristo y encomienda tu alma a él pues pronto serás juzgado por el divino tribunal de los cielos

– ¡Y una mierda! – Grito lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la plaza lo oyeran, las exclamaciones de asombro se dejaron oír. – Esto no es, ni de cerca, lo que Dios predico.

– ¿Acusas sin fundamentos la palabra del Señor?

– Si por defender los principios que Dios me dio a entender y por los cuales he servido fielmente toda una vida he de morir aquí y ahora entonces ¡Quema mi alma también!

La plaza entera quedo en completo silencio mientras a lo lejos Jyuushimatsu sonreía al ver acercarse a toda velocidad una estela rojiza. Osomatsu haría acto de aparición.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El fic esta a dos capitulos mas de terminar :3 y ya estoy ansiosa por publicarlos

de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar de verdad me hacen muy feliz :'3


	6. Arrastrame al infierno

Ok de antemano lamento el final que siento que quedo muuuuuuy forzado D: pero es que tampoco quería eliminar el fic u.u asi que tuve que terminarlo de esta manera :S espero me disculpen

Gracias por haber leído y comentado hasta el final :'D no saben cuanto lo aprecio

"Tengo miedo, Osomatsu".

Era en lo único que Karamatsu podía pensar en aquellos momentos. Aquellos momentos en los cuales su vida estaba a nada de reducirse a cenizas, nunca mejor empleado el termino, por culpa de acusaciones totalmente infundadas, aunque no del todo falsas, hacia su persona. Atsushi lo miraba con altivez mientras dirigía la enorme antorcha a la pila de troncos secos que estaban a los pies del joven Padre. Karamatsu tembló al sentir la onda de calor que comenzó a amontonarse a su alrededor. Todos los presentes de la plaza gritaban y seguían abucheando su comportamiento ¡Ja! Bola de hipócritas, debió haber dejado que a todos y cada uno de ellos un demonio se los llevara y tal vez así esa molesta espinita en su pecho, rencor puro y duro, no estuviera latente.

-Padre en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu… - Recitaba como un salmo, uno que se sabía de memoria. - Padre… en tus manos…

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿En que se había equivocado? Todo lo que siempre deseo, todo lo que siempre pudo querer alguna vez, era ser útil para su gente, proteger a las personas que quería y apreciaba y ahora esas mismas personas eran las que en esos momentos se encontraban clamando por su pronta muerte. El fuego ya se había cerrado a su alrededor, las llamas bailando cerca de su blanca ropa dispuestas a calcinarlo ante cualquier menor oportunidad. Karamatsu se encogió sobre sí mismo tratando de pegarse lo más que podía al enorme poste al que estaba atado. Nada era correcto, nada estaba bien. Sin quererlo las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas ante la burlona mirada del castaño que fungía como su Juez.

Karamatsu cerró los ojos esperando su inminente final cuando una potente ráfaga de viento apago las llamas. Toda la plaza entera quedo en silencio, algunas personas susurraban entre ellas, otras lo miraban con una mezcla de pavor y asombro; Atsushi entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Osomatsu, en toda su gloria y esplendor, levitaba sobre la cabeza del joven Padre sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando los colmillos de manera amenazante, Karamatsu sollozo de verlo de nuevo y se alegraba de que no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Perdón por interrumpir la fiesta de esta manera tan grosera. - un chasquido de dedos basto para que las ataduras de Karamatsu desaparecieran por completo. - Pero no puedo permitir que me rostice a mi esposa.

-Así que los rumores si eran ciertos. – El castaño tomo con fuerza su crucifijo apuntando directamente al despreocupado demonio. – Voy a eliminarte y después me encargare de usted, Padre Matsuno.

-No lo creo niño bonito. – Tomo a Karamatsu de la cintura y con fuerza desplego sus rojas alas de murciélago. Las personas de la plaza no podían ver a Osomatsu pero sí que podían ver como la figura del Padre se elevaba varios metros sobre la tierra. Muchas de ellas salieron corriendo despavoridas alegando que aquello era obra del demonio y lo cierto es que no se encontraban muy alejados de la realidad.

Atsushi mando a llamar a todos los exorcistas y cardenales con experiencia en la eliminación de demonios, todos y cada uno de ellos lanzando rezos y demás cosas tratando de derribar a Osomatsu. El rojo demonio trataba de esquivarlos por todos los medios posibles pero esos malditos estorbos si que eran persistentes, además, tenía a Karamatsu entre sus brazos, un movimiento en falso y el de azul terminaría cayendo hacia el vacío ya que se encontraban a peligrosos metros sobre el cielo. El joven Padre no podía hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse con fuerza a la ropa del demonio, sus habilidades no le permitían hacer nada en contra del prójimo.

-Karamatsu. – Oyó que Osomatsu le llamaba, pero él no quería despegar el rostro del pecho del mayor. – Karamatsu…

-¡No!- Osomatsu se adentró en las arboleda cercana de la ciudad capital con la esperanza de perder de vista a sus insistentes perseguidores, se estaba quedando sin energías suficientes y si los atrapaban los condenarían a ambos. – Se lo que vas a pedirme y no pienso aceptarlo.

-¡Ja! Deja de presumir mi amor. – Le acaricio la mejilla, aquella podría ser la última vez que sintiera la suave textura de aquella piel de porcelana. - ¿Y según tu qué es lo que estoy pensando?

-Vas a sacrificarte para que yo pueda escapar. – No titubeo un solo segundo al decirlo, Osomatsu abrió los ojos pues, aunque aquella había sido su primera opción no era realmente la que había escogido. – Te amo Osomatsu, te amo tanto…

-¿Lo suficiente como para irte al infierno conmigo? – Los ojos azules se abrieron con pánico, un pánico que solo puede tener una persona que sabe que está condenada por el resto de su existencia. - ¿Me amas lo suficiente como para entregarme tu alma? ¿Condenarte a vivir una eternidad en la oscuridad a mi lado?

-Te amo, Osomatsu. – Repitió con seguridad mientras sentía las manos del demonio rodearle el cuerpo y sus labios apoderarse de su boca.

La oscuridad que los acompaño, envolviéndolos en una espesa nube negra de azufre, hizo que el de azul perdiera la conciencia por unos segundos. Cuando los azulados ojos del Padre se abrieron de nuevo se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido, la tierra de un enfermizo tono amarillo y naranja quemaba bajo sus pies, a su alrededor solo podía sentir el asqueroso aroma a azufre llenándole los pulmones, el páramo se encontraba completamente desértico, ni una planta o animal, solo kilómetros y kilómetros de aquella grotesca arena caliente.

-Bienvenido al desierto del Gehena, mi amor. – La voz de Osomatsu se dejó oír a su espalda, un eco burlesco y sensual. Karamatsu volteo corriendo a abrazarse al demonio quien lo recibió con los brazos totalmente abiertos. – Al fin, juntos tu y yo, sin nadie que pueda interponerse entre nosotros.

-Juntos… Juntos por la eternidad. – Osomatsu chasqueo los dedos de nuevo haciendo que la ropa de Karamatsu se trasformara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un elegante traje negro, justo a la medida, con una camisa de un azul tan intenso como los ojos del menor y accesorios que hacían juego. De la cabeza de Karamatsu comenzaron a surgir un par de protuberancias, pequeños cuernos azules que terminaban en puntas afiladas y una larga cola, solo para no perder el diseño original.

-Ahora sí. – Osomatsu lo miro de arriba abajo asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar. – Me gusta, te sienta bien.

-¿Me convertiste en un demonio? – Karamatsu se miró, o al menos lo intento, no es que le molestara, al fin de cuentas…

-Tú lo deseaste así. – Rio el de rojo acariciando el rostro de su pareja. Su pareja para toda la eternidad. – Yo solo cumplí. Te lo advertí ese día en que nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas Karamatsu? Yo iba a terminar arrastrándote al infierno…

El de azul se acercó a besarlo, beso que el mayor acepto más que gustoso ¿Qué importaba si su alma se veía atrapada en aquel antro de horrores? Si estaba al lado de Osomatsu no le importaba nada más…


End file.
